


All Blue?

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Cute, Hurt Ion, Kai and Ion belong to Elle and my friend Goji, Kai ignoring Ion, Kai should really listen to his mate more often, Kaion, Love, Lovers, M/M, Making the baby room, Mates, Mpreg, Mpreg Ion, Oneshot, Overprotective Kai, Passive Kai, Saiyans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Ion is pregnant and Kai is WAY too overprotective of Ion to the point he was doing everything of making the baby room while Ion stands in the background. But a laughter after Kai is done sends a message of, ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOUR MATE WHEN HE SAYS SOMETHING





	All Blue?

Kai: *carrying boxes, sacks, and a crib all inside*

Ion: *his arm wrapped around his midsection as he walks inside behind Kai* I can help-

Kai: so help me if anything happens to you or our son I won't forgive myself, Ion. Just sit down and relax, love. I got it

Ion: that's all I've been doing, Kai! You wouldn't even let me come into the store and shop!

Kai: *already walking upstairs* and good thing

Ion: *he looked at him with wide mouth, in shock* seriously?!

Kai: you could've gotten hurt yourself picking things out! *upstairs by now and heading to the baby room*

Ion: *he was heavily breathing as he was in tears* 'fucking asshole'

*with Kai*

Kai: *he sets the stuff down in the corner before grabbing the bucket of blue paint and pops it open and starts painting the walls. His tail wagging as he can't wait to see his son once he's born* 'I wonder if he will look more like Ion or me'

Ion: *after wiping his tears away he put on a fake smile and heads upstairs to see how Kai is doing. His eyes went wide how almost the whole room is blue* Kai-

Kai: what are you doing up here?! You need to be careful Ion you could've fell down the stairs by accident! *walking to him*

Ion: *the smile falls and he gives him his hurt puppy eyes* you don't have to yell at me...and I'm trying to tell you-

Kai: how great this is? Yeah. I really love the blue, babe. But please be careful *he kisses his forehead*

Ion: *sighs* 'why won't you listen to me' no I'm trying to say-

Kai: I know, let it dry before playing anything up against it. I'm not that dumb and I don't want to ruin anything either

Ion: *at this moment he wanted to cry and scream at him but he shoved Kai off of him and storms into their room, slamming the door* 'WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?' *he lays on the bed, holding a pillow close as he sobs into it*

Kai: huh, guess another mood swing. Hopefully after I'm done with the room he'll be in a better mood *he goes back into the room and finishes with the painting*

*a couple of hours later Kai finally finished. Covered in paint and fluff from some stuff toys. He was happy with the work*

Kai: 'now to bring Ion in and see how he likes it' *walks down the hall and lightly knocks on the door* Ion? The room is ready. Want to see it?

Ion: 'what choice do I have. Anything else I say or do he won't listen' fine *said with a hiss as new quit upset with him and carefully gets up off the bed and opens the door*

Kai: *grabs his hand with a cheeky smile and leads him to the room* see? And you had a reason to worry

Ion: *he looks at the room with mix emotions. Right now he's too drain to cry anymore* I do have to worry because you never fucking let me finished what I had to say

Kai: *holds up his hand* easy Ion. What do you have to say

Ion: dumbass I'm pregnant with twins and we will have a fucking daughter!

Kai: *for the first time he actually looked hurt and pulled Ion into a hug* twins?

Ion: yes twins, the room is ruined. Hope you're happy

Kai: *he winced at that* I'm sorry Ion, I really am. I'll fit it tomorrow...and you can help with it too if you want and if you forgive me...

Ion: *sighs and kisses him* I can never stay mad at you for too long, but seriously listen to me when I say something

Kai: *he kissed him* I will. Come on I caused enough pain on you and I need a shower

Ion: *he purred at that* you know how to set the mood~

Kai: *he chuckled and picked him up* I guess

*the end*


End file.
